Lipstik
by toma QED
Summary: Kisah komedi romantis stereotipe ala Royai...hm...mengapa tidak!


Lipstick

OOC, humour fic, one-shot

Ah…Jumat sore.

Saat yang paling indah untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan keluarga setelah melewati pertempuran dengan pekerjaan yang berat selama seminggu.

Atau bagi yang masih single, saat yang paling tepat untuk berkeluyuran di jantung kota, menikmati alam kebebasan sekaligus mencari pasangan lawan jenis yang siapa tahu memang ditujukan untuk bersama.

Bagi kamu, saat seperti ini ialah masa di mana kamu dan kawan-kawanmu menongkrong di mall, shopping, tertawa, bercanda, makan, nonton… melirik cowok kece juga sebenarnya tidak dapat dipungkiri.

Dan di sinilah kamu. Di antara antrian panjang menunggu loket tiket itu terbuka. Pelan-pelan seperti siput kamu merayap maju bersama dengan kerumunan itu.

POCONG 3 - Horror

JELANGKUNG 3 - Horror

RESIDENT EVIL : EXTINCTION - Action/Adventure/Thriller

LIPSTICK - Romance/Comedy

THE BRAVE ONE - Action/Adventure/Thriller

"Lipstick satu."

Kamu menggumam ke dalam kaca itu lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan menerima secarik kertas, lalu beranjak keluar menemui kawan-kawanmu.

--

Popcorn di kanan, Coca cola di kiri.

Lampu mulai di matikan.

Kanan kiri tertawa cekikikkan.

Lambang 21th century fox melesat di layar.

Perhatian fokus ke depan.

--

Ini adalah sebuah romansa komedi.

Pertama-tama kita membutuhkan seorang protagonist lelaki: seorang pria setengah baya yang tampan, dipuji-puja para gadis (Ah! Ramalan konflik menunggu di depan), sedikit keras kepala dan buta akan cerita cintanya sendiri.

Suara jejak kaki yang berdecit terdengar. Boot karet hitam itu mendecit ketika berhenti, bergesekkan dengan lantai marmer mengkilap itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Havoc, aku tidak mau menandatangani kertas itu. Sudah ! pergi sana."

Kamera digeret dari kaki hingga ke wajah.

Berseragam biru militer. Tampang oriental. Mata sipit. Rambut hitam legam, sedikit berantakan sepertinya.

"Tapi sir," lelaki berseragam kopian dirinya membantah.

"anda harus menyatakan bahwa anda menerima –"

Kita bisa mendengar suara candaan dari lorong yang menggema hingga ke tempat mereka berada. Efeknya menghentikan lelaki itu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Benar ? oh !! sudah lama sekali aku tidak kembali ke sana !!"

Gelakan tawa lainnya menyusul.

Samar-samar suara seperti itu terdengar.

Protagonis kita meremas telapak tangannya. Matanya menyipit.

--

Dalam sebuah cerita romansa komedi, kita membutuhkan seorang (atau lebih) pahlawan wanitanya. Telah menjadi suatu dalil tidak tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa pahlawan wanita dalam setiap cerita haruslah seorang wanita berhati baja – dingin, kuat, sukar ditembus- dan dalam traktat itu pula diam-diam tercantumkan, dan disetujui, bahwa sang protagonist harus menderita dalam tahapannya untuk melumerkan hati sang kekasih.

Dan dalam cerita ini, layaknya seperti cerita romansa komedi lainnya, kita diperkenalkan pada Riza Hawkeye, letnan satu di kemiliteran Amestris cabang timur sebagai wanita yang beruntung untuk memainkan peran itu.

--

"Selamat Pagi, Letnan Satu Hawkeye dan Letnan Dua Trumnan."

Belum pernah mendengar anjing menggeram ? Anjing militer itu sudah melakukannya –sekarang.

"Oh. Selamat pagi, Kolonel Mustang, Letnan dua Havoc."

Senyumannya lebar, penuh percaya diri. Giginya terlihat mengkilap dibalik bibirnya. Sama mengkilapnya seperti pangkat berkilauan di bahunya.

Lelaki itu tinggi besar. Rambut cokelat hazel halus yang jatuh satu persatu dan mata biru besarnya itu adalah fitur yang paling prominan dari dirinya. Kalau bukan untuk seragam biru kembar yang membaurkannya dengan yang lainnya, kita pasti telah menyangkanya sebagai cover boy untuk majalah fashion amestris.

--

Bukan sebuah cerita romansa komedi tanpa adanya rival cinta.

Pola cinta segitiga, pertarungan antara dua pejantan memperebutkan satu putik cantik ditengah, kejar mengejar, jatuh menjatuhkan – semuanya dihalalkan karena itulah daging utama dari cerita romansa komedi.

Tanpa konflik, cerita romansa komedi itu kehilangan fondasinya. Tanpa antagonis, pilar-pilarnya retak. Lima menit kemudian, bangku penonton akan kosong.

--

"Letnan Havoc," si putik cantik objek perebutan kedua tuan-tuan ini turut mengangkat suara. "kenakalan apa lagi yang kolonel lakukan sekarang ?"

"Kenakalan ?" Letnan Trumnan terkikik. Mustang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kukira penolakkanku untuk menandatangan kertas ialah hakku, kebijaksanaanku semata yang tidak dapat diklasifikasikan sebagai kenakalan, eh ?"

Protagonis kita memelototi antagonisnya. Untungnya, seperti cerita-cerita remaja lainnya pula, kita punya karakter 'sempurna' yang punya kontrol yang melebihi manusia biasa, superhuman. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, protagonist kita masih tetap berhasil untuk melempar senyum sinis pada para pengikut setianya, aka, bawahannya, dan kita pun berhasil dibuat jatuh hati karena sikap coolnya itu.

"Justru," amunisi dan senjata telah dipersiapkan. Serangan balasan siap dilancarkan. Mustang menantang. "Aku yang merasa berhak untuk bertanya akan keributan di lorong pada jam-jam seperti ini." Dia melempar senyum pada Hawkeye, lalu dioper ke sebelahnya. "Letnan Trumnan bisa membantu memberikan alasan yang baik ?"

Antagonis kita memelototi protagonist.

Adegan saling memelototi dan kebencian bertumpuk yang terpendam tersalurkan dibalik topeng-topeng tenang kedua tokoh utama.

(hm…. Kita bisa mencium kisah cinta segitiga di dalam kemiliteran.…duh, klasiknya…)

Karakter antagonis pun tidak berbeda manusia-supernya dari protagonist. Dia balik melempar tawa.

"Ah… kami hanya bercakap-cakap sedikit untuk rehat kopi sementara. Setidaknya pekerjaan saya telah selesai lebih dari separuhnya." Letnan Trumnan mengangguk sambil mengarah pandang tanya pada havoc yang dibalas dengan gelengan, berarti _'tidak…barang seperempat pun belum disentuh oleh Kolonel'_, diteruskan dengan senyum puasnya dan tampang gondok dari protagonist kita. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu karena pekerjaan masih menunggu."

Dan protagonist kita, kasihannya, ditinggal sendiri di lorong sepi dengan satu bawahan lelakinya yang hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng kepala dalam takjub sekaligus menunggu kapan kepalan tangan kolonelnya itu akan berdarah setelah diremas sedemikian rupa.

"tidak mau menandatangani laporan kepindahan letnan Trumnan ke sini hanya di dasarkan oleh cemburu buta yang membara itu _memang _sebuah kenakalan yang tidak irasional."

"cemburu ?"

-

Protagonis kita buta. Kehilangan tongkat dan arah. Berada di dalam posisi terjepit antara harga diri dan kesadaran dirinya. Bukankah dalam setiap cerita juga selalu begitu ? Protagonis lelaki itu biasanya tidak sensibel. Mati rasa. Kaku.

Padahal kalau wanita di Amestris kenal lagu lelaki buaya darat, tentulah dirinya yang pasti muncul di dalam bayangan orang-orang setiap kali lagu tersebut dikumandangkan.

Oh… inilah indahnya dari cerita komedi romansa, yang seolah tinggal adonan yang tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam cetakannya saja. Adonannya yang mempengaruhi rasanya. Bentuknya sama.

--

"Cemburu." Havoc mengulang untuk penekanan.

Roy Mustang berhenti untuk sekejap saat, namun melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan seolah apa pun yang baru melejit dalam otaknya itu bukan apa-apa.

"Wanita dan lelaki itu, sir…Kalau dibiarkan," Havoc cekikikan. "wooh…bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terduga loh."

"maksud ? toh aku tidak peduli…"

Protagonis kita antara mengalami penyangkalan diri atau memang kebutaan diri.

"Mata berbicara, sir." Tangannya naik turun seperti mulut ayam. "Cara anda menatap wanita itu, cara intensitas tatapannya yang melembut setiap kali kedua orang itu berpandangan… Anda pasti punya 'rasa' pada dia !! Buktinya yang tadi, yang barusan itu, ah…perlukah saya ajarkan, bahwa itu adalah _cem-bu-ru_ !!"

"aku tidak mengingat pernah menyewa dokter suara untuk menjadi konsultan cintaku, havoc."

"Anda mengakuinya kalau itu memang cinta ?!"

Kesenyapan yang mengambil tempat setelah itu. Bunyi derap-derap langkah sesekali menghiasi kesunyiannya.

Roy berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kayu besar itu sebelum membukannya.

"Letnan," Dia menatap tajam. "Apa pun yang kita bicarakan tadi—"

"saya tidak mengingat pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan anda, sir." Si pirang perokok itu cepat-cepat memotong, lalu memberi tepukan di bahunya. "semoga berhasil, sir."

Pintu pun dibuka.

--

Terkadang pula, sering terjadi miskomunikasi antara sang protagonis dengan wanita heroine-nya sehingga konflik dan kesalah-pahamanlah akibatnya.

Dan, daging dari cerita romansa komedi ialah aksi sang protagonist untuk membereskan masalah-masalah kesalahpahamannya itu dengan calon pasangan hidup mendatangnya – tentu dengan kekocakkan tingkahnya sendiri !

--

Bibir itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Merah, licin, melengkung amat indah.

Protagonis kita telah memandangi letnannya untuk lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tidak lelah sekalipun dia untuk memindahkan pandangannya pada objek lain setidaknya. Hanya letnannya semata, walau hal itu memang dilakukan secara involunter.

Beberapa penonton berkacak pinggang, berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

_Kok bisa ?! _

Yah, tentu saja letnan kita ini sedang tertidur.

Alis-alis kembali berjengit.

_Kok bisa ?!!!_

Yah, namanya juga filem romansa komedi. Kita tidak menyuguhkan kekerasan pada pemirsa tentunya, kan. Bisa bahaya kalau protagonist kita tertangkap basah dalam aksinya memelototi bibir letnannya yang terjaga selama lebih dari sepuluh menit – oh, rasanya itu juga sudah tidak mungkin.

Ah. Tidak…tidak… Kami menyukai perdamaian dan menentang kekerasan…selama damai itu tidak berbenturan jalan dengan konflik cerita !!

Kembali ke cerita, protagonist kita ini rupanya tidak sampai di situ saja. Hanya memandangi dari kejauhan bukanlah tipe dirinya. Yang membedakan protagonist dari karakter lainnya tentulah ada aksi (luar biasa) yang diambil.

Roy beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Tangannya menggosok permukaan lembut yang empuk itu. Dia tidak bergerak. Mungkin dia merasa kalau dia menggerakkan tubuhnya barang satu centimeter pun, letnannya akan terbangun dan habislah dia sudah. Tidak. Melainkan dengan satu tangan lainnya, dia mengobrak abrik tas milik letnannya, kemudian kita disorot kepada senyum _boyish_-nya yang dimainkan oleh bibirnya ketika tangannya menyentuh benda tabung besi kecil yang dingin.

--

Kejutan !

Hidup ini memang penuh dengan kejutan, bagai membuka satu per satu halaman buku tebal novel suspens yang disetiap halamannya terdapat karakter yang seolah melompat keluar dan berteriak _BOO!! Lihatlah aku pembunuhnya_ dan seterusnya. Perasaannya mirip juga seperti ketika aliran darah tiba-tiba menjadi cepat dan panas, jantung berdebar-debar, tangan pun mengoyak pembungkus kado dengan cepat untuk melihat hadiah ulang tahun tersembunyi dibalik pembungkus garis-garis yang berkilauan.

Yah…walau hanya berasal dari sebuah keinginan usil semata, kejutan itu pula yang akan menanti baik bagi sang letnan yang baru bangun dari usaha mempercantik dirinya (inilah contoh pengacuan cerita dongeng disney '_Sleeping Beauty_' yang salah ) ataupun juga sang protagonist kita yang sedang berada dalam misi Lempar Batu Sembunyi Tangan (LBST) atau, dalam kasus ini lebih tepatnya, _Lipstik Bibir (Hawkeye) Sembunyi Tangan_.

--

Protagonis kita sekarang sedang berada di dalam bilik kamar kecil. Lelaki tampan itu sedang membilas wajahnya yang tadinya bersimbahan darah sembari menggulung-gulung tissue kecil untuk disumbatkan ke lubang hidungnya agar mimisannya berhenti.

Tidak tahaaan….

Bibir berlipstik Hawkeye yang sedang tertidur santai itu benar-benar…benar-benar…--

Protagonis kita kehabisan kata-kata.

(Padahal biasanya dalam bersilat kata, dialah masternya…Ooh…seharusnya Protagonis sudah menyadari sesuatu, apalagi ditambah dengan mimisan hidungnya itu setelah menatapi heroine-nya….Tapi, yah, memang dasarnya sedikit lamban, protagonist kita mengira bahwa hidungnya itu memang sedikit lebih sensitif dibanding hidung orang lain sehingga lebih mudah mengeluarkan darah – tapi itu kan memang hanya argument bodohnya untuk menutupi jeritan hatinya yang malang.)

Baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil, dari kejauhan protagonist kita telah melihat keberadaannya letnannya kira-kira tiga puluh meter di ujung lorong (oh, inikah tandanya cinta ? Ketika hati saling tarik menarik tanpa memperdulikan jarak dan batasan?), yang sayangnya, ketika mendekat, terlihat berwajah masam sambil mengangkat senapannya ke atas bak mafia yang sedang mengadakan penyerbuan ke markas militer.

"Letnan Havoc."

Mustang menelan salivanya ketika letnannya menodongkan senapannya ke leher letnan duanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia masih mengintip di balik pintu kamar mandi, mengakibatkan antrian panjang untuk dibaliknya yang dengan segera dia beri jalan lewat karena gerutuan mereka itu menghalangi pendengarannya.

"—Kolonel Mustang ?"

Apa itu tadi ?? Protagonis kita menekan telinganya keluar.

Havoc menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak _sumpah !! sumpah !!_

Walau lambat dalam masalah percintaannya sendiri, protagonist kita ini mempunyai otak yang brilian kalau menyangkut keselamatan jiwanya sendiri. Berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat, dan yang dia reka-reka untuk bagian yang hilang karena berisiknya orang-orang yang dibelakangnya, Kolonel Mustang mengkonklusikan bahwa : Letnan satu Hawkeye-_nya _sedang menargetkannya menjadi buronan. Dia harus segera bersembunyi untuk keamanan dirinya sendiri karena dia telah mendapat kepuasan dirinya sendiri, menderita mimisan karena aksinya itu, dan sekarang sebagai bagian film laganya, dia harus bermain petak umpet penuh cinta dengan letnannya.

Er…Tunggu, apa itu tadi ?

Maksudnya petak umpet biasa.

Kolonel masuk kembali ke dalam bilik kubikal itu lalu bersembunyi di sana untuk setengah jam kemudian sambil menahan hidungnya dari bau tengik di kubikal sebelah.

--

Pesisir sudah bersih. Keadaan paling aman. Hawkeye tidak ada di sekitaran.

Protagonis kita sekarang merendahkan martabatnya dengan mengendap-endap ke ruang ganti militer bagai maling celana dalam yang sedang beraksi.

Dengan segala skil yang telah didapatinya selama dia menjabat sebagai pahlawan ishval, dia berhasil menyebrang hingga ke ruang ganti lelaki dengan aman dan selamat sentosa. Lelaki itu menggeret pintu kayu itu perlahan, memproduksikan suara mencicit tinggi yang mendebarkan.

--

Dalam sebuah filem, tentu saja efek suara dan pencahayaan yang bermain perang penting menambahkan ketegangan pada penonton. Pun walau ini bukan cerita horror atau petualangan, tapi elemen-elemen tersebut amat penting karena –

KEJUTAN !! –

akan segera menanti di balik pintu itu.

--

Protagonis kita menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi.

Badannya terlalu bagus. Bahkan bagi anggota militer yang wajib melatih tubuh pun, ototnya yang kekar dan perutnya yang _six pack _itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Dia kalah !! – dan protagonist kita, sebagaimana protagonist lainnya yang seharusnya perfect, tidak mau merasa dikalahkan oleh tubuh indah antagonisnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar bilas dan hanya menggenakan celana panjang birunya dengan handuk yang tergantung di sekitar lehernya.

_Dasar pamer._

Mustang mencibir dalam hati.

Dia juga tidak kalah, kok. Tubuhnya malah punya banyak goresan bekas luka panjang di perutnya yang bisa melelehkan gadis-gadis yang melihatnya. _Jantan banget !!_ mungkin kata mereka.

Oh. Benar. Dalam kemiliteran, tampang bukanlah yang menentukan. Tapi skil !! Skil !!!!!

Dan memang, apa skilnya, kalau boleh tahu ?? Menggoda wanita, letnan HawkeyeNYA, hanya dengan tampangnya ??

Protagonis kita masih memperhatikan antagonisnya sambil meremas genggaman tangannya lagi. Letnan Trumnan yang baru saja menyadari adanya percikan api kebencian dan –_cemburu_- yang terpancar dari belakangnya kini berbalik sambil melempar senyum sinis.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu, Kolonel Mustang ?"

Dua-duanya mengeram. Gigi kena gigi saling bergemeletukkan menahan kesal.

Mustang - menjadi seorang protagonist yang baik yang mengikuti garis-garis pengarahan seorang protagonist yang ideal dan disukai oleh fangirls i.e, dapat menjaga imej _cool _dalam segala keadaan – membalas senyum sinisnya dengan seringaian sinis lainnya.

_(Gigi ganti gigi. Mata ganti mata. Darah ganti darah.)_

"tidak ada apa-apa… tidak apa-apa…."

Dan matanya mengeloyor menelusuri wajahnya. Tatapan protagonist kita kemudian seolah-olah membeku dalam kengerian dirinya sendiri.

Kita juga menarik nafas bersama-sama ketika kamera menyorot pipi lelaki itu yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik kegelapan --

-bekas cap lipstik berbentuk bibir berwarna merah masih membekas di sana-

Sesak.

"Di mana…-"

--

Amarahnya membumbung tinggi sekarang. Tapi rasanya tidak rasional baginya kalau lelaki itu bertanya pada bawahannya _Di mana kamu mendapatkan kecupan Hawkeye itu? _

Kalau masih ada sela waktu untuk bercanda, tentu dia sendiri dengan senang hati akan menjawab pada diri sendiri, _di pasar !! _

Tapi guyonan yang seperti itu rasanya tidak cocok untuk situasi yang sekarang ini.

--

"Di mana…." Mata Mustang masih dengan hati-hati memperhatikan wajahnya walau berkali-kali dia berusaha untuk menjauhi tatapannya untuk kembali melihat bekas merah tersebut. _"Di mana…kamu berlatih fitness? Badanmu baguss…"_

Walau ada nada sinisme di dalamnya.

--

Kadang-kadang pertanyaan OOT alias diluar topiklah yang paling cocok sebagi jalan keluar untuk situasi yang menegangkan dalam cerita-cerita humor romantis.

--

Kolonel mustang sedang berkonsentrasi dalam pelatihan pengurangan level stresnya atau "Stress Level Elimination Excersise Plan" – yang disingkat : SLEEP.

Berhubung sedang tertidur, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mewaspadai tatapan kesal yang sudah menyala-nyala dari letnannya sejak lima menit yang lalu, dengan geram sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya itu di atas tumpukan kertas yang harus dikirim ke Central dalam waktu dua jam mendatang.

(_Gigi ganti gigi. Mata ganti mata. Darah ganti darah.)_

Letnan Hawkeye menyeringai.

--

Kesadaran diri. Perubahan dan transformasi.

Kebanyakan itulah tema yang diangkat dalam cerita-cerita humor romantis ala remaja yang penuh dengan aroma pinkish di dalamnya.

Dari awal cerita, sang protagonist akan mengalami berbagai macam event yang di dalamnya perlahan-lahan, menumbuhkan perubahan dalam diri protagonist itu sendiri. Protagonis kita, yang tadinya mati rasa dan tidak sensibel, tiba-tiba diperkenalkan pada suatu macam perasaan baru - bak seorang anak autis yang perlahan-lahan belajar _kalau lengkungan ini menghadap ke atas, artinya 'senang', kalau lengkungan ini menghadap ke bawah, artinya 'sedih' - _yakni _kalau lengkungan itu menghadap kebawah, sekaligus ada hasrat untuk mencabik-cabik lelaki lain yang dekat dengan seorang wanita yang kamu cintai –dalam konteks di sini, dengan hubungan itu masih dipertanyakan- itu artinya 'cemburu' _dan seterusnya.

Pertama, gangguan dari antagonis untuk membangunkan 'rasa' protagonist yang masih tertidur lelap –favorit protagonist kita sebagai alasan untuk tidak bekerja.

Sekarang, giliran heroine kita sendiri yang turun tangan.

--

Protagonis kita menguap besar. Lelaki itu menggosok-gosokan matanya, tangannya yang menyentuh bibirnya itu tergores bekas warna merah muda, namun di matanya yang baru bangun tidur itu lebih terlihat seperti darah.

Darah !!

Roy Mustang melompat mencari kaca, dan mendapatkan bibirnya yang tebal berlipstik, sedikit comengan di pipi kanannya hingga ke bagian di bawah mata. HOROR !! Persis kuntilanaknya filem horror Indonesia.

(penonton sempat mengecek tiket mereka beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa mereka masuk ke studio yang benar atau jangan-jangan mereka membeli tiket untuk filem Jelangkung 3 daripada Lipstick.)

Di belakangnya, protagonist kita mendapatkan letnannya sedang berdiri santai sambil menutup mulutnya yang cekikikan menertawainya.

"Lucu, letnan ?"

Oh.oh. Balas dendam. Hal yang sungguh indah. Cetusan antara benci dan cinta yang terbelit menjadi satu.

Heroine kita mengangkat wajahnya.

"menyenangkan."

"oh."

Kolonel mustang memberi jeda waktu beberapa saat untuk letnannya beraksi atau mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin, tetapi sebenarnya memang tidak ada bagian bagi Hawkeye untuk beraksi dalam skripnya.

Mustang mengerutkan jidatnya.

"Tidak ada tawaran membersihkan lipstikku untuk menebus dosamu, Hawkeye ?"

"oh. Oke. Kemari."

Hawkeye mengangkat wajah kolonelnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya dengan cermat membersihkan lipstick yang menempel, menjatuhkan martabat kolonel Mustang saja.

(dalam sudut kamera dan jarak fokus diantara keduanya yang begitu dekat, penonton ber -OOoh…._so sweeeeet…_-ria. Gadis-gadis, tepatnya.)

Mustang menangkap tangan letnannya yang sedang menggosokkan tisu basah di atas pipinya itu. Mata mereka beradu dengan tajam. Keduanya menahan nafas panjang karena ruangan itu rasanya tidak menampung cukup banyak oksigen bagi keduanya untuk bernafas.

"Kau mencium letnan Trumnan, Hawkeye? Kau sayang padanya ??"

Dan satu jawaban pasti yang memukul kolonel bersama-sama dengan kita semua hingga setengah pingsan, walau protagonist kita ini saja sempat berpikir, bahwa mati akan jauh lebih baik daripada harus hidup menanggung jawaban, _'ya' _dengan senyuman manis yang dikulum oleh letnan Hawkeye tanpa ada rasa bersalah bahwa satu kata 'ya' darinya itu lebih kuat daripada peluru berkaliber 0.45 sekalipun.

--

Atas berkat rahmat Allah yang maha kuasa, didorong dengan keinginan luhur agar protagonist kita bisa hidup langgeng bahagia sejahtera bersama dengan letnannya, maka sampailah kita pada saat yang berbahagia, menegangkan, di mana dalam istilah kesusastraan dipanggil, _klimaks._

Walaupun sekarang keadaan sedang berada di ujung tanduk, dengan protagonist kita yang sudah sempat berpikiran untuk mengambil tali dan menggantung dirinya di pohon tauge, namun berdasarkan kepercayaan kita semua, bahwa protagonist dan heroine-nya, bagaimana pun itu caranya, pasti akan hidup berbahagia untuk selama-lamanya di akhir cerita, kita tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengamati perkembangan selanjutnya.

--

_Kubunuh Trumnan sialan itu nanti. _

_Kubakar !! Kusiram oli !!_

_Panggang. Sate. Basmi !!! _

_Kanibalisme ? HA ! siapa peduli !! _

_Kubunuh Trumnan sialan itu nanti !!_

(Mustang tahu bahwa dia tidak jago dalam membuat bait puisi yang berrima. Tapi dalam keadaan berapi-api seperti ini, insting luar biasanya muncul.

Manusia memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik di saat terdesak.

Ooh. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing apakah dentuman-dentuman konstan yang bergema-gema di dalam pikirannya itu berrima atau tidak. Dia sudah terlalu terbakar emosi untuk segera cepat-cepat menuliskan TAMAT di dalam buku sejarah Broderik Trumnan, entah setelah itu dia diberikan amnesty dua pangkat naik karena mati bertugas ataupun dirinya yang akan dijadikan buronan militer betulan atas akusasi pembunuhan.

Persetan ! Memangnya dia peduli !!! Hawkeyenya !!! Ini menyangkut letnannNYA sendiri !!! Pembunuh atau apa kek, dia tidak peduli !!!!!!! )

"anda….cemburu ?"

Setelah Havoc yang menanyakannya, sekarang Hawkeye.

Ada apa sih dibalik konspirasi gelap militer yang mengaduk-aduk perasaannya, mengulek-ulek seolah pemikirannya itu adalah sambal kacang gado-gado yang hanya dihargai seribu lima ratus rupiah per bungkus ??!

Protagonis kita ingin berteriak dalam hati _Et tu Hawkeye ? _

_Kamu juga, Hawkeye, yang membuat aku bingung ??!! Kamu juga, Hawkeye, yang menghianati perasaanku ??_

Mustang diam seribu bahasa.

(herannya, betapa kuatnya metafora itu, karena pada sebenarnya, Mustang hanya mempelajari tiga bahasa, bukan seribu.)

--

Bibirnya dulu kelihatan menggemaskan.

Merah, licin, dan melengkung indah.

Sekarang Mustang sedang mencicipinya.

Oh, dia aman. Karena Hawkeye sendiri yang menyodorkannya.

--

Ooh… Ciuman.

Kita semakin merasa positif.

Biasanya dalam cerita komedi romantis, para produser menerapkan frasa _make up and kiss,_ yang artinya kita bisa melihat kemajuan hubungan kedua orang ini yang tadinya berada di ujung tanduk, sekarang telah mendapatkan harapan baru !

--

Mustang segera melepaskan wanita itu.

Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk menghindari sufokasi setelah ciuman panjang dengan Hawkeye tadi.

_Sekarang mau mengulek apa ? _

Dia ingin menantangnya dengan pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya. Tadi wanita itu sudah membuatnya putus harapan dengan mengatakan bahwa YA, dia mencium letnan Trumnan, dan YA, dia sayang padanya. Dan sekarang, hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik, dia menciumnya. Hawkeye !! Menciumnya !!

Fangirl bersorak.

Mustang memberengut bingung.

"Anda tidak merasa familiar dengan nama Trumnan, sir ?" wanita itu tidak mengacuhkan tanda tanya besar di wajahnya, malah meneruskan membersihkan bekas lipstik di pipinya.

Ya. Ya. Amat familiar, karena dengan sekali mendengar namanya, protagonist kita sudah dapat menghancurkan satu kota pompei sendirian dengan kemampuan alkeminya yang sedang optimum.

"Anda tahu kalau Jendral _Grumnan_ adalah kakek saya dan letnan Broderick _Trumnan_ adalah sepupu saya ?"

--

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi. Miskomunikasi antara protagonist dan heroine-nya lah yang membuat konflik dan masalah berdatangan. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena semua miskomunikasi dan kesalah-pahaman lainnya telah dituntaskan dalam sebuah resolusi menuju akhir cerita.

--

Walau memang sebaiknya tidak disarankan untuk menggunakan frasa-frasa pasaran yang sering digunakan, namun tidak ada frasa yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan Roy Mustang, protagonist kita, yang sekarang ini, selain dengan frasa : _seolah kesamber geledek di siang hari. _

Mulutnya tidak berhenti menggantung terbuka. Matanya membulat dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

"Tapi kamu MENCIUMNYA, Hawkeye !! Dan kamu tidak menyangkalnya !! Dan aku sendiri yang melihat bekas lipstik itu di pipinya !!!!!"

Mustang sewot. Hawkeye tetap tenang.

"Dan apa salahnya dengan kecupan di pipi antara dua sepupu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan juga akan tidak bertemu lagi untuk jangka waktu yang lama di kedepannya ??"

"Tapi-"

_Tapi setan kecil itu masih di sini dan Letnan Havoc baru saja tadi pagi memaksaku untuk menandatangani surat kepindahannya kemari !!!!!_

Mustang kehilangan kata-kata lagi.

"Letnan Dua Trumnan akan segera kembali ke stasiunnya di West City nanti malam. Anda tidak tahu ?"

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Heran….padahal seharusnya hal itu tercantum dalam dokumen yang anda tanda tangan pagi tadi… Bahwa Letnan Trumnan hanya akan berada dua hari di sini untuk inspeksi kantor cabang kita."

"oh…iya. Lupa." _Maksudku, aku tidak menandatanganinya._

"bodoh…"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Mustang membalas senyumnya kembali, dan tentunya tidak ada hal yang lebih cocok untuk mengakhiri sebuah cerita komedi romantis selain ciuman antara protagonist dengan heroine-nya dibalik siluet hitam matahari sore dibelakang mereka, sambil kamera diarahkan mundur kebelakang, menutup pintu kantor dan memberikan privasi bagi keduanya.

Oh, waktunya untuk deretan kredit pula.

-THE END-

a/n : ehm…padahal tadinya tidak berencana untuk meneruskan ini (sudah ditunda untuk berbulan-bulan) tapi tiba-tiba ketika fic lainnya mandek, lahirlah fic yang lainya…yaay…!!

Beri komen lalu kalau lelaki akan jadikan saudara dan kalau perempuan, akan dinikahkan dengan letnan Trumnan !! hahahaha (kasihan…karakter tambahan yang asal muncul…padahal jasanya besar looh…cakep pula kok…kan ada darah keluarga Hawkeyenya gitu…)

Oh, kalau ada lelaki atau perempuan yang menuntut untuk dinikahkan dengan Roy/Hawkeye, aku menolak !!! mereka sudah berbahagia untuk selama-lamanya dengan dua anak, lelaki perempuan sama saja…(ehm…setelah kupikir-pikir, enggak jadi deh…kayaknya orang macam Roy itu jenis lelaki yang doyan anak banyak…-smirk-)

-sigh, kok jadi ngecomblangin begini….-

Komen !! Komen !!


End file.
